Homeless Hare
Homeless Hare is a 1950 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Bugs wakes up after a long night to find that a burly construction worker (whom Bugs derisively refers to as "Hercules") has just shoveled up his rabbit hole near a highrise building being built. Bugs kindly asks the construction worker to put his hole back, but the worker simply dumps Bugs and the dirt into a dump truck. Bugs angrily shouts "Hey, you big gorilla! Haven't you ever heard of the sanctity of the American home?" before another mound of earth falls on him and the truck hauls him away. But a when the worker exits the crane, Bugs calls him from the building under construction ("Yoo hoo! Hercules! Here's a message for ya!") dropping a brick on him (along with a telegram labeled "Eastern Onion" reading "Okay Hercules... You asked for it... Bugs Bunny"), then a steel girder, and then plays with the elevator controls while the worker is inside the elevator. The worker manages to get the better of Bugs, knocking him out temporarily and causing Bugs to get up with strange fits and walk oddly through a harrowing series of moving girders and other objects, finally regaining his senses when he falls into a barrel full of water. When Bugs recovers and sees the worker taking the lunch of a timid worker for himself and sending the hapless man back to work, this infuriates Bugs. Bugs takes a look at the floor plans for the building, then drops a single red-hot rivet down a hole, which bounces around through an elaborate maze of objects, until it burns through a rope holding up a giant steel pipe. The pipe then falls on top of the worker (who echoes Candy Candido's radio catchphrase, "I'm feelin' mighty low"). Bugs says, "Do I get my home back, or do I have to get tough?"). The worker finally waves the white flag in defeat. The next shot is of the finished skyscraper, with a slight indentation in the middle. At the bottom, Bugs sits in his hole - the building has been built around it - and declares, "After all, a man's home is his castle." Censorship On ABC, the part where Bugs throws a brick to the construction worker's head with a message attached was edited to remove the brick actually making contact with his head and the shot of the brick on the construction worker's face before he rips the note off and reads it.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Availability * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One * Blu-ray, DVD - White Heat (DVD: unrestored, Blu-Ray: same print as Golden Collection: Volume 3) * DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny See Also * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons * "No Parking Hare" - a remake of this cartoon in 1954 References External Links * "Homeless Hare" at SuperCartoons.net * "Homeless Hare" at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1950 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by John T. Smith Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer